1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for data processing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computers of various types, including PCs, laptops, notebooks and tablets from various manufacturers, generally allow a user to multitask by opening several applications and running processes and services in the background. Many of these, particularly the services, take up system memory and prevent the fast running of the computer when using a memory-intensive application, such as an online game or video editing software. It is possible for the user to close some of these processes and services, but without detailed knowledge of the operating system and applications that are running, the user may close down essential programs. Further, once the user has finished with the memory-intensive task it is difficult to restart the closed programs. Usually a reboot of the computer is necessary to reinstate it to its earlier condition.